criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Haley Brooks
Jack Hotchner Jessica Brooks Unnamed mother Sean Hotchner Unnamed nieces and nephews |status = Deceased |actor = Meredith Monroe |first appearance = Extreme Aggressor |last appearance = The Slave of Duty }} Haley Hotchner (neé Brooks) was a recurring character who first appeared in the show's pilot Extreme Aggressor as the wife of SSA Aaron Hotchner. At the time of her death in 100, she and Hotch were divorced. History Haley and Hotch met in high school. She was in the theater club and was rehearsing a role in Gilbert and Sullivan's The Pirates of Penzance when Hotch walked in by mistake and fell in love with her, even taking a minor part as "Fourth Pirate" to be close to her. Together they have a son named Jack. Their marital issues were a running theme and by the end of episode 3x02 ("In Name and Blood", also entitled "In Birth and Death") it looks as though Haley and Jack have left. At the end of episode 3x03 ("Scared to Death") Hotch mentions to Morgan that he isn't sure if Haley is coming back. At the end of episode 3x11 ("Birthright") Haley has Hotch served with divorce papers as he is leaving the office for the day. He signed them in Damaged. Haley continued using her married name, Hotchner, but it is revealed that Hotch kept her listed under "Brooks" in his personal information just in case it got into the wrong hands. In the Season Five premiere, Nameless, Faceless, Haley and Jack are suspected to be potential targets of George Foyet. After Hotch is found at a local hospital, the team races to find Haley and Jack. Haley is found folding clothes in her bedroom, and Jack is spending time at a friend's house on a "play date". Haley is taken to safety, and Morgan offers to pick up Jack. When the two are safe, they are taken to Hotch's hospital room. Hotch tells Jack that he loves him and that they will have to go away for awhile. He tells Haley that he will spend the rest of life making it up to her, and once Foyet is caught, they can return home. They are later placed in the protective custody of U.S. Marshal Sam Kassmeyer. In the episode 100, Haley is found by Foyet after he murders Kassmeyer and is held at gunpoint by him as she calls Hotch when she believes him to be dead, having been told so by Foyet, who had been using an alias at the time. Hotch tells her not to show fear and that she is brave even though she knows she will be killed. Foyet then presses a gun to the back of her head. Hotch apologizes to Haley for putting her and Jack into this mess before a gunshot is heard echoing through the phones as Hotch is on one line and the rest of the team is on another. Hotch comes into the house to find Haley dead, lying covered in blood on the floor of their old bedroom. Hotch, in a rage, eventually beats Foyet to death in revenge for Haley and all of Foyet's other victims. Her funeral was held in The Slave of Duty, at which Hotch delivers the eulogy, reciting a passage from Act II of The Pirates of Penzance as well as a quote by one of its writers, W.S. Gilbert. Haley will reappear in an episode of Season Nine, whose title is currently unknown. Exactly how she will reappear despite her murder is also unknown. Appearances *Season One **Extreme Aggressor **Broken Mirror **The Fox **Machismo **The Fisher King, part 1 *Season Two **Psychodrama **Lessons Learned **The Big Game *Season Three **In Name and Blood **Seven Seconds *Season Five **Nameless, Faceless **100 **The Slave of Duty *Season Nine **Route 66 Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Characters